


Desendtalia Arc 1

by Saikarp



Series: Desendtalia [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saikarp/pseuds/Saikarp
Summary: An unholy blend of disney movies and my favorite anime/manga, plus Alice in Wonderland! This story will follow the first movie fairly well with some differences. So if you don't want spoilers I wouldn't read.
Series: Desendtalia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126817





	Desendtalia Arc 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot

Once upon a time about 20 years ago give or take, the forces of Good banished the worshipers of Evil to a small island. It was a long process since there are so many, and the Good guys have to make sure that the island will sustain us. Otherwise, their precious squeaky-clean images would be tarnished and they can’t have that!  
Sorry, I’m getting off track. I won’t bore you with the details~ Just know that all of the fun people. Including Hench people, minions, family members, that guy you know the one, and anyone they could think of. And shipped them all to this one island. With no magic or Wi-Fi. But we manage to make it work. Who needs magic when you have someone as awesome as me on your side~  
Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I’m Gilbert, son of the Cheshire Cat. And this is a tale told mostly by me, but my friends will pitch in too…  
-You forgot me.-  
No I didn’t. You’re in here too.  
-But you said “friends.”-  
You are my friend.  
-But I’m not just your friend.-  
Dude don’t argue labels with me. Do you want to help tell the story or not?  
-You have to let me tell my parts. You weren’t there!-  
How do you know~ I can be anywhere I want  
WILL YOU TWO GET ON WITH IT? WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!  
Yeah yeah I’m starting it now.  
Sorry about that dear readers~ Someone gets cranky when he’s late for church. Anyway, this is our story. How we take back our lives, save the day, make chaos, find love, and just being our awesome selves! Stay tuned~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that its so short. This is just the prologue. All future chapters will be their normal size. Thanks for reading!


End file.
